Craziness
by Doe-McGreevy
Summary: Sasuke is all angsty, and Naruto finds out. This is based on a roleplay between a friend and I. NaruSasu, UkeSasuke, Slight KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and neither does my friend.

This fanfic is based on a roleplay that my friend and I did, and are still doing. Some things have been edited so that my penname won't get frozen or anything like that, and so it would make more sense to you. Have fun reading this, 'cause we had fun writing it.

Just a notice, but there is some shounen-ai... and maybe some slight sexual content in later chapters. Just though I'd let you all know.

Who Roleplayed Who:  
Naruto: Me  
Sasuke: My Friend  
(Those are the main characters. I might make a buddy-fic of this one but with Sakura and Kakashi.)

* * *

Hated. Worthless. Pathetic.  
That's all he thought of himself. He didn't belong. And if he just left, everyone would be better off - or so he thought. Why would anyone be sad if he were dead? Avenging the Uchiha clan didn't mean anything to him anymore - which probably came as a HUGE surprise to some people. - 

He'd been missing training sessions with Team Seven constantly now. Why? Simply because he didn't want to go. Another surprise that might come to most. The boy was always training to become stronger and now... He'd just given up? Yes. That's exactly what he'd done. The boy wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping, and he wasn't talking. ... Well, the boy hadn't been much of a talker in the first place but he usually said at least a few words in training. The first time he'd gone to training in a long time was at least a week and a half ago and he didn't even talk then. He wasn't even /trying/ to train with what Kakashi was teaching them. To say the least, Kakashi probably wasn't very happy.

Recently, he'd taken up the habit of cutting. It didn't hurt, really. But he always had to wash the kunai just because if he used a kunai anywhere and it was bloody, someone just might get suspicious. People were probably already suspicious, but that didn't matter. As long as people didn't look or grab his arms, then nothing would be giving' away.

It seemed Sakura had been freaking out because he wouldn't exchange a single word with her and he always seemed to be gone now. She needed to stop clambering all over him, it was getting deathly annoying.

Sighing softly, Uchiha Sasuke shifted a little bit from his position in the tree where he was sitting. He was sitting up as high as he could, hopping no one would notice him. Because if they did, they would see him with a kunai pressed up against his wrist, and then they could just figure out what he was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the edge of Kohona, a blonde raced through the town in a flash of orange, yellow, and blue, accidentally knocking into people as he ran. It was the number one, loudest ninja of Kohona, whom we all know and are annoyed by, Uzumaki Naruto. He had to find him. Naruto hadn't seen him lately, and once he heard from some crazed fan girls that had noticed slight blood stains on the arm of his jacket, he ran. "Damnit, Sasuke! You dumbass!" he muttered, dodging trees once he reached the woods. He sniffed the air slightly, eyes shut, and a foul aroma reached his nose.

'Blood... Damnit Sasuke! Where are you!'

Standing in one spot, Naruto crouched on the ground, focusing on his senses... What he heard... What he smelt... he glanced up and caught a sight of the raven locks that belonged to the one he was looking for.

Sasuke hadn't even noticed Naruto down below the tree he was perched in, because it he had, he would've pulled his sleeve down and hid the kunai and left, but he didn't do any of those movements as he slid the kunai down his wrist, eyes half-closed. Ok, so this time there might've been a little bit of pain, but a little but of pain was a little bit of pain, if he couldn't withstand this, he would probably go even more insane.

Sighing a little bit, Sasuke leaned his head backwards against the tree, allowing his eyes to close fully now.

Naruto's right ear twitched a bit when the sound of a soft sigh hit his eardrum, causing Naruto to shoot up on his feet and look to the top of the trees to where he saw the raven locks. He hesitated, but still ran up the tree trunk, landing in front of the young Uchiha. "Sasuke?" he said quietly, smacking him on the cheek with a hand gently. "Sasuke! Are you dead?" He said again, and saw the bloody mess that was his arm. "Damnit, Sasuke..." muttered Naruto, wondering whether to take him to a doctor, or Sakura, or to tend to his wounds himself."… Damnit, Sasuke."

As soon as Naruto smacked him in the face, the boy's eyes flew open to come face to face with the blonde. Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment, before cursing himself silently in his head, trying to keep his cool. "Ah... Naruto..." He muttered, narrowing his eyes a little bit. "What do you want?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits when Sasuke's eyes widened and he sighed almost silently as he spoke. "I don't want anything..." Naruto responded, "What's going on? You've missed all these classes, and I heard from some girls that your sleeves were stained with blood, but I see the reason for that now..." He glanced down at his bloodied arm then looked back up at Sasuke's face. "... I came to find you. What's up?"

Sasuke shifted ever so slightly as Naruto spoke and he glanced down at his own bloody arm. His eyes narrowed as he looked back up at Naruto, cursing at himself inside of his mind again. "Why in the hell should you care what's up?" The boy growled. "It's none of your business."

Naruto shoved his arms out straight and they landed on Sasuke's shoulders. "Damnit Sasuke! I was fucking worried about you!" Naruto stared at him then realized what he just said. He quickly thought up something else to say. "... You're part of the team. If you left... Kakashi wouldn't have anyone to relate to. And you make my life more interesting. Damnit, Sasuke! That's why I care what's up with you! I'm going through some pain too... I can help you. Or I can try my very best to help you. I can't say that I know what you're going through, because I don't... but I can kind of relate." Naruto's arms dropped off of Sasuke's shoulders and he turned so his legs were hanging off one side of the branch.

Sasuke was a bit shocked at what Naruto had said but he didn't allow his shock to show. Damnit. Why in the hell did people have to worry about him? Why couldn't they just worry about themselves? "You shouldn't bother worrying about me, Naruto," Sasuke said rather bluntly. "Just because I'm part of your team."

Naruto sighed. "That's not the only reason that I worry about you, Sasuke... I have another reason, but I have to keep it to myself..." He avoided eye-contact with the Uchiha. "I can't tell you the other reason... It's not that I don't trust you or anything... I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet." Naruto shut his eyes and hung on the branch by his legs, with his arms crossed across his chest.

Sasuke sighed a little bit, closing his eyes for a moment again, trying to keep his thoughts safe. The lack of food, sleep and blood was causing him to feel dizzy. 'Damnit Sasuke... Stay awake...' The boy thought, though his body started to waver a little bit, not being able to keep himself conscious.

Naruto sighed they sat on the branch again, glancing at Sasuke. "Sasuke?" The boy in front of him looked a little pale. "Sasuke!" Naruto was starting to get frantic. He tested Sasuke's temperature with the back of his hand on Sasuke's forehead. He was getting cold. "Oh man... Sasuke, can you get down and walk?"Naruto ripped off a piece of his jacket and wrapped it around Sasuke's wounded arm, trying to cease the bleeding.

Sasuke didn't respond to anything, though his eyes opened a little bit, before they slowly slid close once more, his body slowly starting to go limp. It would probably be best if the boy didn't sleep until he wasn't on the very edge of death. He was taking deep breaths and his breathing was slowing slowly.

"Damnit, Sasuke..." Naruto muttered at the nearly lifeless boy in front of him. He groaned then gently picked up Sasuke bridal-style, jumping off the tree and racing toward the village, hoping that the Uchiha boy would live. Getting to the village a few seconds later, he frantically looked around for a doctor of some kind. As he searched, the word 'damnit' looped through his mouth. After a few minutes, Naruto got extremely annoyed with the town and screamed, "GOD DAMNIT CAN'T ANYONE HELP!"

* * *

Doe: And that's where I'll stop it for now. So how did we do starting out? I'll keep updating if you think we did alright. n.n; 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… yatta-yatta.

_

* * *

Last time…  
_"Damnit, Sasuke..." Naruto muttered at the nearly lifeless boy in front of him. He groaned then gently picked up Sasuke bridal-style, jumping off the tree and racing toward the village, hoping that the Uchiha boy would live. Getting to the village a few seconds later, he frantically looked around for a doctor of some kind. As he searched, the word 'damnit' looped through his mouth. After a few minutes, Naruto got extremely annoyed with the town and screamed, "GOD DAMNIT CAN'T ANYONE HELP!" 

_--------------------------------------------_

Sasuke mumbled something just to show he was still alive as his head tilted off to the side a bit, resting up against Naruto's shoulder. Hearing Naruto screaming, the short, pink-haired girl quickly ran through the streets until she finally reached Naruto and Sasuke. She opened her mouth to question Naruto but then saw Sasuke and held back a very loud scream. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura! Sakura! Do you think you can help?" Naruto said, frantic as hell. He was about to beat the shit out of anyone who couldn't help, or who wasted his time. Feeling his cheeks growing warm, he looked down and saw that Sasuke was resting his head on his shoulder. He shook his head then looked back up at Sakura. "Can you help?" He glanced slightly at the copy-nin whom just ran up to them, almost breathlessly and gasped, "What the hell happened?"

"I- I'm not sure if I'll be able to help him, just what happened!" Sakura asked. "Once I know, I'll be able to tell you if I can help him or not!" she said, turning at the sound of Kakashi's voice. "Kakashi-sensei! I'm not sure what happened, I just asked Naruto, but we need to help Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto's eyes turned to the ground and he mumbled something like, "He got cut with a Kunai." Naruto refused to make eye contact with Sakura and Kakashi after he said this.

Kakashi strained to hear was Naruto had said. "What was that, Naruto?"

From Naruto's eyes flew tears. "HE GOT CUT WITH A KUNAI!" he shouted, sobbing.

"He got cut with a kunai?" Sakura echoed, blinking slightly unbelieving. 'There's got to be more to it... I wonder how many times he actually got cut... And if there's something else to it,' she thought to herself. "Well... Let me see where he got cut, Naruto, alright? Just calm down... He'll be ok."

Sasuke flinched a little as soon as Naruto started to sob, his eyes opening just a small bit. He stiffened a little bit, though, when he managed to catch a very small glimpse of Sakura and Kakashi. Damnit. Having Naruto know about what he was doing was one thing... but now Sakura and Kakashi were going to find out...? Damnit. Damnit all.

Naruto calmed down just a tad but tears were still staining his cheeks. He knew that Sasuke would probably kill him for showing Sakura and Kakashi the wound, but he had to if he wanted Sasuke to live. Naruto shifted Sasuke in his arms so the wound on his arm was shown. Naruto unwrapped the wound so Sakura and Kakashi could see, and then rewrapped it once he saw that their eyes were widened. He stared down at Sasuke and thought, "Yep... he's going to kill me for this..."

"Oh my..." was all he could say in response. He thought for a moment about Sasuke's personality and asked, "Are you sure it wasn't self-inflicted?"

Naruto refused to look up at Kakashi, but nodded his head, gulping slightly. "Yes... I'm sure it wasn't anything like that..." New, warm tears threatened to form on Naruto's marvolous blue eyes.

Sakura placed a hand over her mouth to hold back a cry at the sight of the Uchiha's arm. Her eyes widened a little bit. 'Are you sure, Naruto? Or are you just lying to cover it up for Sasuke?' she wondered, before emitting a sigh. "I think I can help him..." She said before she cast a glance over towards Kakashi, giving him a look that said she needed to talk to him afterwards.

Naruto still refused to make eye contact with both of them as he said, "Yes... I'm sure. I'm not lying to cover for Sasuke..." His head rose when she said he could help. "Arigato, Sakura." God he hated lying... and how he sucked at it.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose at Naruto's answer, not believing one bit of it. He looked to Sakura and nodded at her look, then looked back to Naruto. "I'll help as much as I can."

"Come on then, Naruto." Sakura murmured, turning. "We'll take him to my place just because I don't think it would be too safe to treat him right here," She said, casting a glance over her shoulder towards Naruto, gaze then averting to Sasuke, sighing a bit. 'Why in the heck are you hurting yourself, Sasuke?' she wondered.

Naruto nodded and followed Sakura and Kakashi to Sakura's house, refusing to speak or look up.

Kakashi walked with Naruto and Sakura, glancing over at Sasuke every once and a while, thinking the same thing that Sakura was. "Naruto... Do you want me to carry him?" Kakashi asked, noticing that Naruto was getting a bit pale himself.

"N-No... I'm fine," Naruto responded quietly, shifting Sasuke in his arms so he could hold him better.

Kakashi sighed then looked to Sakura; she was looking extremely worried. 'Hell... we all are,' Kakashi thought to himself, then looked back at Naruto, 'some more than others...'

Once Sakura got to her house, she opened the door. "My parents are probably home... Just go up the stairs to my room. The door will be open. Just put him on my bed and try to wake him up, alright? If he sleeps too long in this condition he might actually die without any of us knowing. I'm going to need to explain the situation to my parents and why I have three guys here."

Naruto and Kakashi both nodded, showing that they understood, and then Naruto shuffled up to Sakura's room, trying not to drop Sasuke on his way up. He set Sasuke on Sakura's bed and attempted to wake him by smacking him on the cheek lightly with the back of his hand. His attempts failed and he pulled up a random chair next to the bed and watched Sasuke for any amounts of movement. "Damnit Sasuke... Wake up or you really might die..." Naruto muttered, feeling his eyes tear up for the millionth time today.

A soft whine escaped from Sasuke's lips and his eyes slowly started to open. His body suddenly became tensed, however, when he noticed he was in a room. He started to sit up but his body shook slightly, showing him that he wasn't strong enough to really be moving around and he allowed himself to lie back down, glancing over towards Naruto. "Naruto..." He whispered. "Where am I...?"

* * *

Doe: And there's chapter 2! n.n; I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you don't know it already, then look back at the previous chapters.  
Yay! There's NaruSasu in this chapter! n.n Bwee!

_

* * *

Last time…_  
A soft whine escaped from Sasuke's lips and his eyes slowly started to open. His body suddenly became tensed, however, when he noticed he was in a room. He started to sit up but his body shook slightly, showing him that he wasn't strong enough to really be moving around and he allowed himself to lie back down, glancing over towards Naruto. "Naruto..." He whispered. "Where am I...?"  
---------------------------------------

Naruto's head shot up when Sasuke spoke and he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You're in Sakura's room... We brought you here and Sakura is going to try to fix your wound." He glanced at the wound then looked back at Sasuke. "I'm so glad you're alive." 

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a little bit, but not from the fact that he was in Sakura's room or because Kakashi or Sakura saw the wound on his arm, but because Naruto had been crying. "You've been crying," He said, raising his unwounded arm and swiping a few fingers across the other's cheek were a stray tear was.

Naruto froze in his seat when Sasuke wiped the stray tear away and felt the spot where he touched go warm. He couldn't deny that he had been crying. Not when Sasuke just wiped a tear from his cheek. "... Yeah, you had me worried..."

"Sorry..." The boy mumbled, allowing his hand to drop back down onto the bed, a small sigh escaping from his lips as his stomach rumbled slightly. Yeah, he was starving, tired and weak and he was still able to maintain a decent mood without screaming at anyone... he surprised himself.

Naruto felt his heart drop when his hand dropped. Shaking his head at the apology, he muttered, "No, it's all right." He blinked as he heard a slight grumble come from Sasuke's stomach. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?" he asked, and smiled faintly.

Sasuke cracked a very small smile, yeah, a smile actually crossed the boy's lips, even if it didn't stay long. "No, I'm fine... I'm really not all that hungry." What a lie.

Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly at Sasuke's smile. "The stomach doesn't lie, Sasuke," he said, moving his head in the direction of his stomach." Naruto nearly jumped off of his chair when the door opened, but noticed that it was just Sakura and Kakashi. Catching his breath, he asked Sakura, "So... what'd your parents say?"

Sakura smiled. "My parents understood and said you could stay here for as long as you like, Sasuke-kun! Until you're all better, anyway. The rest of you can stay here until I'm all finished healing Sasuke-kun."

"I prefer to leave after you're done," Sasuke grumbled, glaring at Sakura for a moment as she walked over to the bed, sighing. "Alright, let me just see your arm then…" She murmured as Sasuke held out his arm.

Sakura flinched a little bit, wondering after she healed it what else she would find. Would she find other scars from his hurting himself? She hopped not. Unwrapping the Uchiha's arm, she placed a couple of her fingers together and held them over his arm as a light bluish-green glowing charka came from her fingers as the wound healed quickly, and the blood merely vanished. "Sasuke..." She whispered as she gazed at the now healed arm, however, his arm was covered in many other scars from him cutting himself.

Naruto let out an inaudible snarl as Sakura unwrapped the wounded arm and touched it, but stopped once she healed it completely, but he soon snarled inaudibly again once she saw all the other scars, although he, himself, was surprised.

Naruto let out an inaudible snarl as Sakura unwrapped the wounded arm and touched it, but stopped once she healed it completely, but he soon snarled inaudibly again once she saw all the other scars, although he, himself, was surprised.

Kakashi blinked as he sensed Naruto's snarling then looked from Sasuke back to Naruto, back to Sasuke, then back at Naruto, slowly figuring this out, and then muttered something not heard by the others, while gazing at Naruto.

'Fuck...' Sasuke thought, narrowing his eyes before he yanked his arm away from the girl. His whole body was tense now and he just felt like running. Running away forever. Curling his hands into fists the boy growled, shifting a bit so he could run easily. That is, if no one noticed the fact that he wasn't getting ready to run.

Sakura seemed rather paralyzed at the sight of the scars, her hands were starting to shake and her hands fell back to her side, her gaze shifting to Kakashi for a moment, her pleading gaze asking him to talk to him very, very, very soon.

Naruto lowered his head and rested his hand on Sasuke's fist and he felt tears once again threaten to surface.

Kakashi saw Sakura's look and nodded slightly after a moment then turned back to Naruto and Sasuke. "Sakura, Naruto... will you two please leave so I can have a word with Sasuke?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and gave him a death glare, growling. "No..."

Kakashi was taken aback by Naruto's reaction, even though he knew why he had reacted that way. He looked to Sakura with a face that plainly said, "HELP!"

Sasuke glanced down as Naruto placed a hand over his fist. He muttered a curse under his breath, before he unclenched his fists, sighing a bit. "Naruto..." He murmured, shaking his head lightly. "Just go ahead and go for a little bit... Allow Kakashi to have a... word with me. I'll be ok..."

Sakura looked at Kakashi before she glanced over towards Naruto and Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke could get him out for a little bit. Maybe...

Naruto looked to Sasuke then looked to the others, muttering a, "Ok..." He hesitantly stood up then left, sitting on the stairs near the door, waiting impatiently, not wanting to leave the bedside.

Kakashi blinked again and watched as Naruto left and his hunch was confirmed. Although, it was confirmed when Naruto almost killed him for telling him to leave for a bit. He looked toward Sakura and nodded to her.

Sakura nodded her head a bit and left the room, closing the door behind her before sitting next to Naruto. "I'm sorry..." She murmured, but said no more because to her it seemed Naruto really was pissed.

Naruto put his head in his hands. "What're you sorry for?" He let the tears flow freely into his hands. He wasn't ticked... he was more aggravated... worried... not really ticked.

"I don't know. I'm just sorry..." She responded, lowering her gaze to the ground again.

Naruto glanced at Sakura and muttered, "Sorry if I scared you..."

xxxx With Sasuke and Kakashi xxxx

Sasuke didn't bother relaxing when the two left and the door was closed, he just gazed at Kakashi. "What do you want to say?" He grumbled.

Kakashi watched as Sakura left then turned to Sasuke as he spoke. "I just want to talk. I know you're going through a lot of stress and pain with your... brother. I'd be too. I understand that. I just think it'd be better to talk about it through speech and verbal ways... not sending the message through scars and blood and self-inflicted wounds. I'm here if you ever need talking to, and apparently, so is Naruto. Sakura too, although I don't think you like her that much, do you?"

"I don't need to talk to anyone!" The boy snarled, his eyes narrowing. "Because there's nothing wrong, nothing what so ever! I'm perfectly fine! And no, I don't like her..." He said, his voice going into a low growl.

Kakashi blinked, taken aback. "Are you sure there's NOTHING you want to talk about? I didn't say anything was wrong with you..." Kakashi sighed. He knew this was going to be hard, but damn. He couldn't stop himself from asking. "What about Naruto?"

"And I'm sure there's nothing I want to talk about," Sasuke responded, sighing lightly before he turned away from Kakashi, glaring down at the ground. He shrugged his shoulders a little bit at the question about Naruto. "What about 'em?" He murmured.

Kakashi didn't believe him, but he let it go anyways. "You said you didn't like Sakura... do you like Naruto?" God, he felt like a teenaged girl.

"Why should you give a damn if I like him or not!" Sasuke growled, shifting to where he wasn't on the bed anymore and moved away from the silver haired copy-nin, moving towards the window and flinging it open, placing both of his hands on the edge of the window as if he were about to jump out, which was probably what he was going to do. But instead he just sort of stood there, glaring at the sky before he lowered his head a bit. "Damnit... I hate life..." He murmured.

"Because I'm the team leader and if there are any issues between the members of the team I'm leading, I should know," was all he said as he watched Sasuke go to the window and open it. Kakashi didn't get up, but he kept a close eye on Sasuke, knowing what he might do.

xxxx With Sakura and Naruto xxxx

"You didn't scare me all that much... Just you seem really protective of Sasuke-kun all of a sudden it sort of freaked me out..." Sakura said, sighing a little bit. "I wonder what's wrong with him..."

Naruto returned his head to his hands and muttered, "Oh... I can kind of relate to him... that's all..." He lifted his head a bit when she wondered out loud and answered, "Well, he's under a lot of stress and stuff..."then he lowered his head again. After a few moments of silence, he said, "Hey, Sakura... can I trust you and tell you something?" He couldn't believe he was actually going to say it to someone.

"Oh..." Sakura fell silent for a few moments before she blinked, glancing over towards Naruto. "Uhm, yeah. You can trust me..."

Naruto rested his head on his crossed arms on his knees. "I... I think..." he swallowed what gunk seemed to form in his throat, and then muttered, "I think I love Sasuke-kun."

Sakura froze, staring at Naruto for a few moments. "You think you love Sasuke-kun?" She asked, lowering her gaze to the ground. "I wouldn't be surprised if he liked you... that way, too. He doesn't seem too interested in girls..."

Naruto nodded to Sakura then felt his heart leap. Maybe... there was a chance? Suddenly, an odd feeling came over Naruto. "Sasuke..." then he realized what it meant."SASUKE!" He bolted up and ran into the room, causing Kakashi to look at him wide-eyed. "Shit..." Naruto cursed, knowing that he was right by the look on Kakashi's face. "No..." Tears flew down his cheeks as he ran to the window and saw Sasuke about a foot down. Naruto jumped out the window, ignoring Kakashi's yells to stop, and within a few seconds, he hit the ground, felt Sasuke land on top of him, and everything went black.

* * *

Doe: Bwahaha. I know how you all love the cliffhangers, so there you go. n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Look back at chapters one and two.  
My lord, you guys are getting violent and are starting to scare me with all your threats and stuff… T.T  
I don't own the song 'Drop in the Ocean', not sure who does, but I know Michelle Branch sings it.

* * *

_Last time…  
_Naruto nodded to Sakura then felt his heart leap. Maybe... there was a chance? Suddenly, an odd feeling came over Naruto. "Sasuke..." then he realized what it meant. "SASUKE!" He bolted up and ran into the room, causing Kakashi to look at him wide-eyed. "Shit..." Naruto cursed, knowing that he was right by the look on Kakashi's face. "No..." Tears flew down his cheeks as he ran to the window and saw Sasuke about a foot down. Naruto jumped out the window, ignoring Kakashi's yells to stop, and within a few seconds, he hit the ground, felt Sasuke land on top of him, and everything went black.

----------------------------------

Sasuke's eyes widened as soon as he felt himself falling atop of Naruto, flinching a little bit. He coughed a little bit, pushing himself up off the blonde slowly. His eyes widened as soon as he saw him. "Naruto!" He said a loud, suddenly very alarmed when the boy's eyes weren't open. "N...Naruto..." He whispered again, giving the boy a quick shake in the shoulders. Though, when no response came from the boy, the Uchiha stumbled backwards a little bit, keeping his eyes wide. He blamed himself for Naruto doing what he did... If he hadn't jumped out the window... Damnit Sasuke! He took a deep breath, feeling tears starting to build up. He shook his head violently before he started to move backwards again. He didn't know what he was doing... He shouldn't be leaving Naruto...

Naruto used what small amount of breath he had and coughed, trying to get enough to speak. All that came out was a wheezy, "... Sasuke..." His whole body ached with a thousand needles when he tried to move any part of it, so he didn't bother. Opening his eyes slowly, he searched around for the Uchiha boy.

"Naruto..." The boy whispered and continued to back up. He'd gotten him hurt. 'Damnit...' He thought, shaking his head violently before he turned and darted off, the tears finally falling down the boy's face that he'd tried so hard to hold back.

'He ran off... Damnit Naruto... You made him run off... He'll never love you...' a voice chanted in Naruto's head like those annoying monks on tape. Tears found their trails and ran back over them. He used what breath he had and gasped, "Sasuke... ran off... I must..." Naruto got up, ignoring the pain that shot through his body, with tears of pain and sadness rolling down his cheeks. "I've got to find him..."Naruto gasped, limping hopelessly in the direction that Sasuke had run off. After a few steps, he felt someone try to help him, but he just pushed the person away. "No... I must do it," Naruto said, with a look of determination on is face. "Damnit, I have to find him before my breath is totally gone..." Naruto thought.

Sasuke hadn't run off very far, instead he'd stopped and slump up against a building, tears still streaking down his face. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, his breathing being taken in large gasps. He felt tired now... And he felt hungry. 'I'm sorry, Naruto...' The boy thought before he dropped down to his knees, his hands clutching the sides of his head, and yet the tears didn't cease.

Naruto coughed softly at the voice of Sakura saying, "Naruto! Don't kill yourself just trying to find Sasuke!" The blonde limped on and on with what seemed forever, but was only a couple minutes, and heard gasping coming from besides a building. He turned and saw the boy. He muttered, "Sasuke..." then fell on his hands and knees, crawling to where Sasuke was and wrapping his arms around his shoulder, half hugging him, and half trying to keep himself up.

"Naruto...?" The other muttered in surprise, allowing his hands to fall to the ground, gazing at the blonde as he put his arms around his shoulder. He raised one of his hands and wiped away what tears were left before he wrapped one arm around Naruto, slightly unsure. "Are you ok..? I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Naruto didn't speak when Sasuke said his name; he was too relieved that he had found him. Feeling warm from the strong arm wrapped around him, he answered, "Yeah, I'm all right... finding you, knowing that you're alive and ok..."He coughed slightly."I'm sorry too," he muttered back and felt happy tears form in his eyes for once in a long time.

Sasuke nodded his head slightly, a small smile barely going across the boy's lips. "It's good that you're alright..." He murmured, his eyes closing for a moment before he opened them half-way. "Because if you weren't, I don't think I'd even forgive myself..." He said.

Naruto was glad that Sasuke couldn't see his face, because he felt his face grow warm. "It's ok, Sasuke..." Naruto muttered. He then felt it become more difficult to breathe. He had to tell Sasuke before he passed out or even worse... die, but he wasn't sure if he was ready. He buried his face in the crook of his neck and muttered a muffled, "God... I love you, Sasuke..."

Sasuke blinked a little bit, his whole body starting to shiver a little bit as Naruto buried his face into the crook of his neck and spoke. He took a deep breath before speaking himself. "I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto leaned back off of Sasuke and stared at him, blushing. His face drew closer to the Uchiha's until their lips touched, but everything went black as Naruto muttered, "Damn."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little bit as he felt Naruto's lips up against his but he didn't pull away until he heard the 'damn' coming from Naruto and that's when he pulled away. "You alright?" he asked, worry flickering through his eyes.

Naruto blinked and his vision became clear again. He clutched his head. "Yeah... just a little breathless... and although that kiss was... amazing, It didn't do anything good for my breath," Naruto said quietly, leaning his head tiredly on Sasuke's chest and attempting to catch his breath. He then shut his eyes and rested one hand on Sasuke's chest, next to his head.

"Just rest now then," Sasuke murmured, wrapping his other arm gently around Naruto. "Sleeping her tonight may be a suggestion... I don't feel like moving at all," he mumbled.

"No..." Naruto yawned, "... problem. It's warm right here. I don't feel like moving either..." Naruto glanced up at Sasuke's face, smiling, and then closed his eyes, starting to doze off.

Sasuke gave a little grin that seemed to be his smile before closing his eyes and starting to doze off himself.

Naruto stirred after an hour or two and sat up quietly, noticing that Sasuke was still asleep. He smiled and though, "Geez, I guess he was tired." Naruto kissed Sasuke gently on the lips then, careful not to wake the Uchiha boy, sat in his lap with his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He couldn't get back to sleep, so he sang, attempting to lull himself to sleep...  
"_Love took me by the hand,  
Love took me by surprise,  
Love led me to you,  
and love opened up my eyes.  
And I was drifting away like a drop in the ocean,  
and now I realize that nothing has been as beautiful as when I saw heaven's skies in your eyes...  
In your eyes...  
And every time I drift away I lose myself in you.  
And now I see I can be me in everything I do,  
'Cause I was feeling as small as a drop in the ocean,  
and now I realize that nothing has been as beautiful as when I saw heaven's skies in your eyes...  
in your eyes...  
Love took me by the hand,  
Love took me by surprise,  
and I was drifting away like a drop in the ocean and now I've realized that,  
nothing has been as beautiful as when I saw heaven's skies in your eyes...  
In your eyes..."_  
Naruto finished his song and rested a hand in Sasuke's raven hair, falling asleep again, smiling.

Sasuke didn't wake as Naruto sang, but shifted ever-so-slightly as he laid a hand in his hair, however he continued to sleep, and gaining back what sleep he'd lost.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, hearing footsteps and he blinked at the sight of Sakura and Kakashi in front of them. He just lifted his head slightly and smiled, coughing a bit and saying, "Hey, guys!"

Sakura stopped once they reached Naruto and Sasuke, smiling. "Hey Naruto!"

As soon as people started to talk, Sasuke's eyes flickered open slowly. He gave a muffled curse, gazing at the others silently for a few moments before his gaze moved away, just keeping himself silent.

Kakashi grinned at the two boys then put one arm around Sakura without realizing it. He nodded, saying a silent 'hello.' "Do you boys want some food?"

Naruto lightly put his hand on Sasuke's back and rubbed it, sliding his other hand into one of Sasuke's. He tossed a glance to him and smiled. Naruto's eyes immediately brightened and went to Kakashi at the mention of food. "Oh boy! Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!" he though happily. It anyone had read his thoughts just then, they'd think he were a hyperactive puppy.

As soon as Kakashi put an arm around her, Sakura blinked but leaned into the silver haired copy-nin, smiling lightly.

Closing his eyes again as Naruto slid one of his hands up and down his back before allowing them to open as Naruto slid his hand into his own. "No, I'm not really all that hungry at the moment..." he said, even if it were a lie.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke slightly then replied, "Alright,' while giving Naruto his ramen, making his brilliant blue eyes glow even brighter. He glanced at the pink-haired beauty beside him and grinned.

Naruto happily took his ramen and slurped it noisily. Looking to Sasuke, he got a single noodle entwined on his chopsticks and nudged it slightly toward Sasuke, offering him some of the ramen. He smiled kindly, ignoring everyone but the Uchiha in front of him.

Sasuke gazed at the ramen as Naruto nudged it towards him and he merely shook his head. "No, no... You go ahead and eat it. I'm really not hungry."

Naruto tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, not believing him. He nudged the ramen toward him again. "Just one bite? Pwease, Sasuke?" Naruto tried the puppy dog eyes, and his big blue eyes went all shimmery and stuff. He also stuck out his bottom lip.

Gazing at him, Sasuke flinched a little at how Naruto looked. 'You are hungry, Sasuke. One little bite won't do you any harm...' he thought. "Fine, just one bite."

Naruto smiled goofily and waited until Sasuke opened his mouth. When he did, he slowly put the chopsticks in his mouth, dropping the ramen noodle into his mouth.

As soon as Naruto dropped the ramen noodle in his mouth, Sasuke ate it quickly, cracking a faint smile. "Happy now?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shifted so he was still in Sasuke's lap, but facing him. "I don't know..." Naruto said and grinned, kissing him on the lips again. "Are you happy?"

"Sometimes I'm happy," the Uchiha responded. "When I'm with you I am, but when I'm alone my thoughts drift to other things like the Uchiha clan, Itachi, how I never may actually be strong enough to defeat him... I just get real depressed sometimes..."

"Well, I guess I should be with you a lot more then," Naruto grinned cockily. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, happy that Sasuke cared for him.

"Maybe you should be," Sasuke said, grinning lightly before closing his eyes for a moment and tilting back a little, before sliding his eyes open again. "Do you ever think I'll be able to defeat Itachi?"

"Hell yeah you will, and when the time comes when you do battle him, I can help if you'd like!" Naruto grinned. He'd stand by him until the end of time. God, he loved the Uchiha so much that words can't describe it.

Sasuke gave a small smile, nodding his head lightly. "Thanks for the offer, but when the time comes to fight him, I need to fight him alone..." He said.

"Oh..." Naruto muttered, "Then I'll be right there cheering you on!" Naruto grinned his signature grin and sat beside Sasuke, resting his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles as Naruto leaned his head on his shoulder. "Well then, let's just hope when that time comes I'll be ready for him."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's face then grinned. "I'm sure that you'll be ready Sasuke..." he yawned quietly, "... believe it."

"Well alright then, if you say so," Sasuke said, grinning lightly.

"You know what, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, yawning. "I'm suddenly very tired..." He bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes so that they were almost shut.

Well, go to sleep then," Sasuke said, watching Naruto silently now.

Naruto closed his eyes fully and yawned again. "But I don't want to... I might miss something and I don't want to miss anything," Naruto said quietly, giving another yawn.

"Hm? You won't miss anything, Naruto. No one knows we're here at the moment except for Kakashi and Sakura. I'm pretty sure nothing will happen," Sasuke said.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke just to say, "How do you know? Life is so unpredictable." After he spoke, he shut his eyes again, shivering slightly from the sudden chilly breeze that hit his body. Opening his eyes a little, he saw that the sun was starting to set, causing the skies to be painted with blended oranges, reds, golds, and blues. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes yet again, yawning softly.

"Well then, how about I wake you up if anything interesting happens, hm?" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto glanced back up at Sasuke and yawned softly. "Fine, if you promise that you'll wake me if anything interesting happen..." He closed his eyes once more then drifted into a deep sleep, soon to have a nightmare. He was in a similar position that he was now... he and Sasuke sitting together with his head on Sasuke's shoulder, but soon Sasuke pushed Naruto forcefully off of him and pointed a kunai at his throat. Sasuke, in his nightmare, had sharigan eyes except they lacked the black marking. Naruto felt a sharp pain as the kunai pierced his throat, but soon the nightmare went black.

Naruto's nightmare seemed to be a mirror of Sasuke's thoughts. He was thinking of that scroll in his house. The same house that Itachi slew his parents in. Now would be the easiest time to do what that scroll said to do to gain the Ultimate Sharigan's power. The Uchiha's eyes closed slowly. 'To kill Naruto? That's insane. I can't believe that Itachi has actually killed his best friend to gain power. I know I want to gain the ultimate power of the sharigan, but I can't kill Naruto to do that...'

In his sleep, Naruto shifted slightly and put his hands next to his head on Sasuke's shoulder, skin covered in cold sweat front his dream. Other than the cold sweat, he had a calm sleep.

Sasuke sat there rather stiffly, his hands starting to tremble slowly. He needed to get away before his need for power took over his mind. Biting down on his bottom lip, he sifted lightly, slowly moving his hands up to where he'd pulled his hands away. Doing a quick couple more shifts and whatnot, he slowly placed the male on the ground and the Uchiha stood. Taking a deep breath, he was soon gone, probably taking off across the rooftops nearby... He just needed to get away.

Naruto woke up after a couple more hours and he could barely see anything in the almost pitch blackness. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling much colder all of a sudden. He then felt something hard like gravel against his head. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was lying on the ground and Sasuke was gone. He raised his head slightly and looked around for him. When he couldn't find Sasuke, he closed his eyes, feeling new, fresh tears coming to his eyes.

* * *

Doe: That was a long chapter… compared to the other ones so far…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Read the first two chapters.  
Yeah, sorry for the long wait. I've been brutally attacked by things called homework from the land of school, sent by horrible creatures called teachers. I know! It sounds terrible.

_

* * *

Last time…  
_Naruto woke up after a couple more hours and he could barely see anything in the almost pitch blackness. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling much colder all of a sudden. He then felt something hard like gravel against his head. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was lying on the ground and Sasuke was gone. He raised his head slightly and looked around for him. When he couldn't find Sasuke, he closed his eyes, feeling new, fresh tears coming to his eyes.  
-------------------------------------- 

A small note was left for Naruto, and oddly enough, it was stuck in the hem of his pants. It merely read: 'sorry for leaving you, Naruto. I'm at my house – the Uchiha district… Come if you want. – Sasuke.' Sasuke was indeed at the Uchiha district, standing in a lone room with what looked to be a cabinet in or something of that sort, and he stood there, staring at a scroll, eyes narrowed.

Naruto shifted a bit as tears fell down his cheeks and felt something sharp stab him, right below the naval. He 'eeped' softly and pulled out a folded piece of paper which was the note that Sasuke had given him. After he read the note, he refolded it and put it back in the hem of his pants, getting up and almost falling over from the lack of use of his legs. He walked for what seemed to be hours and hours before he stopped at the doorway of the room in the house that he had found Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought over some scroll, so he knelt beside the doorway silently and watched Sasuke with one eye peeking from behind the doorway. What the hell was Sasuke doing?

Sasuke didn't even notice Naruto as he crouched near the door; he just continued to read over the scroll, still not wanting to believe what it said. Shifting slightly, he finally noticed Naruto and turned a little bit, gazing towards the blonde. "…Naruto…"

Seeing that Sasuke had noticed that he was there, he stood up slowly. Naruto gave him a small smile and said, "Hey there, Sasuke." Naruto glanced toward the scroll then back at Sasuke. 'Is this the scroll that he came to see? What's so important about it?' he though, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Sasuke saw the movement of Naruto's eyes as they narrowed and he glanced silently toward the scroll before looking back at Naruto. "I'm guessing you're wondering about that scroll… if you want to know what it is, I suggest you reading it yourself… I'm not going to dare repeat what it says."

Naruto looked to Sasuke then nodded, walking closer to the scroll and beginning to read its text. He grew slightly pale once he read it and his hands started to shake. Naruto slightly clenched his hands into fists then he turned to Sasuke, speechless. Bowing his head a bit, he managed to say, "You can kill me Sasuke…" Closing his eyes, he prepared for whatever blows Sasuke could throw at him.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment, staring at Naruto. 'I would have to kill him to get that power,' he thought. "I'm not going to kill you Naruto."

Opening his eyes, Naruto slowly raised his head to meet Sasuke's gaze. "The scroll infers that you have to kill me to gain enough power to beat Itachi… It's your dream to get back at Itachi for killing your clan. I'm fine with you killing me Sasuke. Do it." Naruto slightly braced himself again.

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto for a moment, taking a very deep breath and reaching into the pouch that held his kunais and slowly pulled it out, gripping it tightly in his hands which were starting to shake. "I'm… sorry Naruto," he whispered, darting forward quickly and thrusting the kunai through his lower shoulder, eyes closing. He knew his hands were going to be very bloody.

As soon as Sasuke shoved the kunai into his lower shoulder and pulled it out, Naruto collapsed onto his knees, the sticky red substance that was blood spewing and flowing everywhere. He muttered a hoarse, "…Sasuke…" then fell on the ground saying "I'm glad that you'll accomplish your dream…" before blacking out.

Sasuke's own eyes widened at Naruto fell to the ground. He dropped the kunai and took a couple steps towards Naruto. Bending down, he slowly moved the boy to where his wound was facing up so he could see it. He did this and did that and slowly bandaged his wound so it would stop bleeding. By the time he was done, the whole front of his shirt and hands were covered in blood. The Uchiha then moved Naruto away from the bloody mess and up against the wall. He then stood, backing up slowly away from the blonde. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I can't stay here now, after what I did to you…" he mumbled, slowly pulling off the forehead protector and setting it down next to Naruto before slowly backing away once more, moving out of the room, raven strands of hair tumbling into his face as he walked.

* * *

Doe: Short chapter, I know. 


End file.
